Leader couples
by nshawol566
Summary: SHINee Onew akan ikut WGM, tapi apa yang terjadi jika pasangannya satu agensi dengannya?/"HYUNG! KAU IKUT WGM!" Minho,Key,Jjong masih tidak percaya/"Nuguya pasanganmu?" /"Di-Dia satu agensi dengan kita…"/"APAAAAAAAA!" chap 2 update,
1. Chapter 1

**Leader Couple**

**.**

**.**

**Mianhaeyo~… kalo ada **_**cingu**_** yang gak suka sama pairingnya :0… ini Cuma cerita kok…. Hehe….**

**.**

**.**

**Main cast : Lee Jinki (SHINee)**

**Support cast : Member SHINee, artis SM lainnya.**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**.**

**.**

Artist SM baru saja selesai konser 'SM TOWN' di New York, kini mereka bersiap untuk kembali ke hotel tempat mereka tinggal untuk beristirahat.

Super Junior, EXO,TVXQ,F(X),KANGTA,BOA sudah dalam perjalanan menuju hotel. SNSD dan SHINee masih harus menunggu bis mereka.

Mereka menunggu di ruang ganti baju anak SHINee.

"Ya~ Mana bis kita?" Key mengeluh sambil memaju-majukan bibirnya, tanda ia sudah mulai sebal menunggu.

"Kenapa hanya bis kita yang lama?" Hyoyeon berjongkok.

"Ini sudah jam 11 malam dan besok kita harus kembali pagi sekali ke korea… aku lelah…" Sunny menguap lepas.

Taemin menghampiri Onew yang duduk di salah satu tempat duduk. "Hyung~ " Panggilnya manja.

"_Ne_? _Wae_?"

"Aku mau ke toilet, bisa kau temani aku?"

Onew tersenyum kecil "Serius Taemin? Kau sudah berumur 20 tahun dan masih memintaku untuk menemanimu ke toilet?"

"Hyung! Aku sudah tidak tahan~" Taem mulai mengeluarkan aegyonya. "Aih aih… _ne.. ne… Kajja_…" Onew berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Onew dan Taem baru keluar dari ruangan ,Ketika seseorang memanggilnya " Onew-Sshi!"

Onew dan Taemin membalikan badan mereka, Cameramen dan beberapa staff menghamipri mereka.

"Huh? _Wa-wae_? Kenapa banyak kamera?" Taem bertanya, heran. Karna mereka tak tahu jika mereka memiliki schedule .

"Apa kita akan bekerja?" Onew bertanya pada salah satu staff, mengindari kamera yang fokus padanya.

"_Anyeonghaseyo_" Salah satu staff menyapa mereka.

"Ah,_ Anyeonghaseyo_~" balas mereka membungkukan badan."Lalu… Hm.. apa kami SHINee mempunyai job?"

"Ah tidak semua anak SHINee"

"Maksudnya?"

"Yang akan ikut dalam program ini hanya kau saja Onew-sshi…"

"_Boe_? Aku? program apa?"Entah mengapa Onew mempunyai firasat buruk tentang program ini.

Staff tersebut memberikan Onew sebuah amplop yang di dalamnnya terdapat surat bertulis.

_**SHINee Onew akan menjadi pasangan dalam salah satu program terkenal "We Got Married"**_

_**Dengan seorang yeoja gilrband ternama.**_

Onew tak percaya dengan apa yang ia baca, ia baca hingga dua kali. Taem yang berada di sebelahnya mulai cengengesan.

"Pfft~ Onew Hyung~ kau tidak pernah pacaran tapi kau langsung menikah~" Taemin menggoda Onew.

"Ya! Taemin-ah~" Onewmencubit pipinya kemudian kembali menghadap staff "_Jichayo_?"

Staff mengangguk tersenyum "Mohon kerja sama Onew-sshi.. kami akan memulai syuting esok hari ketika SHINee tidak ada jadwal, kami sudah bertanya pada managermu dan ketika kedua pasangan sudah balik ke korea"

"_Jakamman_, 'Kedua pasangan' ?" Onew menaikan satu alisnya. "Ah kami lupa memberi tahu, pasanganmu ada di agensi yang sama…"

Mata Onew terbelalak , ia terpaku di tempat, ia tidak pernah pacaran dan sekarang harus mengikuti program seperti ini?

Taem yang mendengar itu sudah semakin excited "Hyung! Aku sudah tidak sabar siapa yang akan menjadi pasanganmu!" Taem loncat-loncat senang.

"_Ja-Jakaman_! Bukankah tidak boleh satu agensi?"

"Karna ini hanya sebuah program, kami mengubah peraturannya… baiklah Onew-sshi selamat beristirahat kami staff akan segera kembali ke korea"

"jadi kalian menungguku selesai konser hanya untuk memberi tahuku ini?"

"Ah tidak hanya kau… tapi pasanganmu juga" Dengan begitu staff dan cameramen pamit untuk pulang.  
Onew masih memegang kertas yang staff WGM berikan, Tiba-tiba Taem menariknya dan membawanya kedalam ruangan tempat SHINee dan SNSD berkumpul, ia ingin memberitahukan semuanya , meniggalkan leader SHINee yang masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya dan sepertinya ia lupa kalau ia ingin ke toilet.

"Key hyung! Minho Hyung! Jjong Hyung! SNSD Noona!" Taem berteriak-teriak di dalam ruangan.

"Taemin, jangan berteriak" Yuri menutup kedua telinganya.

"Mianhae Noona"

"Kenapa kau bisa teriak-teriak begitu sih Taem?" Jjong mendekatinya.

"Aku punya berita bagus, lucu dan kalian pasti tak akan percaya"

Tiba-tiba Onew masuk kedalam ruangan "Ya! Taemin-ah! Andweeeeeeeeeeeee!" Onew berusaha merebut kertas itu.

"Ani Hyung! Ini akan seru! Aku harus beritahu mereka!"

Onew dan Taem masih saling menarik satu sama lain. "Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Key mulai penasaran dengan apa yang ingin Taem sampaikan.

"Hyung biarkan Taem bicara" Minho juga penasaran.

"An-Andwe! Kalian tidak akan tertarik aku serius!" Onew masih terus menarik-narik Taem.

"Oppa? Memangnya kenapa?" Yoona bertanya.

"Karna … ONEW HYUNG AKAN IKUT PROGRAM WGM!" akhirnya Taem teriak.

Hening seketika. Tidak ada yang bergerak sama sekali dari tempat mereka. "Aish… sudah kubilang kalian tidak akan terta—"

"HYUNG! KAU IKUT WGM?!" Minho,Key,Jjong masih tidak percaya. Taem sudah mengetahui pasti reaksi mereka akan seperti ini pun mulai tertawa geli melihat wajah Hyung-Hyungnya

"Aih~ Cukaeeeee Onew!" Jessica mulai memberinya selamat "Kau kan menjadi seorang namja dewasa!"

"_Nuguya_ pasanganmu?" Tanya Taeyeon. "Molla... ya~ kenapa harus aku?" Onew merengek. "_Waeyo _Jinki? Memangnya kau tidak suka?"

"Bukan aku tidak mau , tapi.. aku tidak pernah pacaran dan sekarang harus ikut program seperti ini.. aku tidak berpengalaman sama sekali?"

"Hyung kau lupa ada kami~" Keempat dongsaengnya sudah berpose ria layaknya seorang model professional.

Onew menghela nafas "Itu yang membuatku takut!"

"YA! HYUNG macam apa kau tidak percaya pada dongsaengnya!" Keempat dongsaengnya itu mulai memukulnya bersamaan dan mendorong-dorongnya. Mereka bercanda satu sama lain.

Member SNSD yang melihat adegan Leader yang disiksa dongsaeng-dongsaengnya itu hanya tertawa.

"Hihihi kalian memang dekat…" Seohyun tertawa kecil.

"Jadi Onew-ya~ Dari agensi mana pasanganmu?" Tifany bertanya.

Glek. Onew menelan air liurnya, ia lupa jika pasangannya satu agensi dengan mereka.

"Di-Dia~ satu agensi dengan kita…"

Ketika onew menjawab , semua mulut member SNSD dan SHINee menganga lebar kecuali Taem yang sudah tahu.

Hanya satu kata yang mereka keluarkan secara bersamaan _**"BOEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jadi siapa kira-kira yang akan menjadi pasangannya Onew? ^^ Review Please~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Leader Couples**

**.**

**.**

**Mianhaeyo~… kalo ada **_**cingu**_** yang gak suka sama pairingnya :0… ini Cuma cerita kok…. Hehe….**

**.**

**.**

**Main cast : Lee Jinki /Onew (SHINee)**

**Support cast : Member SHINee, artis SM lainnya.**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**.**

**.**

_**Sebelumnya….**_

"_Di-Dia~ satu agensi dengan kita…"_

_Ketika onew menjawab , semua mulut member SNSD dan SHINee menganga lebar kecuali Taem yang sudah tahu._

_Hanya satu kata yang mereka keluarkan secara bersamaan __**"BOEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Onew Pov**

Aish…. _Jichayo?_ Aku ikut program WGM? _Boyaaaaaaa_?! Kenapa harus aku ? kenapa tidak Jjonghyun atau Key? Mereka lebih berpengalaman dari pada aku, soal yeoja.

"Onew Hyung? _Wae_? " Magnae grup kami datang menghampiriku. Saat ini kami sudah berada di dorm untuk istirahat, kami baru sampai di korea 2 jam lalu dan sekarang sudah menunjukan waktu jam 10 siang. Jjong sedang tidur, Minho bermain bola sebentar diluar, Key memasak, dan Taemin, Haah.. dia sedang bersamaku tidur-tiduran di ruang tengah.

Aku menghela nafas sebelum menjawab "Ani… hanya saja.." Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak terasa gatal.

Taem memandangku bingung, sebelum senyuman jahil tumbuh diwajahnya "Aha! Hyung! Aku tahu! Kau pasti nervous kan? Siapa yang akan menjadi pasanganmu?" Taem menyikut lenganku.

Geez, Magnae satu ini, jahilnya memang kebangetan. Bukan itu yang kupermasalahkan, bagaimana jika program ini jadi tidak seru karna aku? Bagaimana jika yeoja yang menjadi pasanganku tidak suka? Bagaimana jika rating program ini turun?

**Normal Pov**

"Aniyo Taem~ Aku hanya tidak yakin untuk mengikuti program ini"

"Tenang saja Hyung, kami akan membantumu" Jjong keluar dari kamarnya dan menepuk punggung Onew pelan. "Lagi pula Hyung… pasanganmu kan ada di agensi yang sama dengan kita, jika tidak member SNSD pasti F(x)"

"Ah! Mungkin Boa Sunbaenim!" Taem berkata sambil melotot saking bersemangatnya.

"Boa Sunbaenim? Ani… dia jauh diatasku Taemin" Onew menggosok dagunya yang tidak memiliki janggut.

"Onew Hyung, pasangan seperti apa yang ingin kau dapatkan?" Jjong bertanya sembari ikut tiduran di lantai.

Onew ,Taem dan Jjong tengkurap dilantai saling menghadap satu sama lain.

"Hmm… yeoja yang baik pastinya…"

"Aish… semua Namja juga ingin mendapatkan yeoja yang seperti itu Hyung, yang lain"

"Yeoja yang…. Aha! Dapat membuatkanku masakan yang enak! Terutama Chicken! "

"Hyung yang satu ini hanya memikirkan chicken sepanjang hidupnya" Taem menggelengkan kepalanya.

Perkataan Taem membuat Jjong tertawa dan Onew memanyunkan bibirnya. Taem sekarang malah terlihat seperti Hyung dari pada Onew.

"Kau menikah saja dengan ayam Hyung~"Kata Jjong bercanda. Kini Taem yang tertawa geli, dan wajah Onew semakin masam.

"Ya! Kalian! _hajimayo_! " Onew melempari mereka dengan bantal sofa. Tiba-tiba Onew mencium sesuatu yang ia kenal "*endus* *endus* Key!" Onew berteriak dari ruang tengah "Kau memasak ayam ya?"

"Ne!" Key menjawab dari dapur. Wajah Onew berubah sumeringah "Taemin-ah, Jonghyun-ah~ kita lanjutkan nanti ya! Ayamku sudah memanggil! Annyeong!" Dengan begitu ia melesat menuju dapur.

Taem dan Jjong saling memandang satu sama lain sebelum ceikikikan dan bernyanyi"_Mwoalhaedo Onew sangtae_~"

Disaat bersamaan Minho baru kembali dari bermain bola. "Aiiisshhh _Baega Gopayo_~" Katanya.

"Minho-ya, Key baru masak chicken .. ayo ke meja makan sebelum seorang maniac chicken menghabiskannya" Jonghyun mengajak Minho ke meja makan.

**Di suatu tempat….**

"Jadi kalian akan bertemu sebentar lagi… aku hanya harus menelponnya , kau tunggu saja disini" Kata PD program tv kepada seorang Yeoja.

"Huh? Kami akan bertemu di gedung SM?" Tanya yeoja itu. "Tapi … hari ini gedung SM sangat ramai karna semua artisnya sedang latihan, bagaimana jika mereka melihat kami?"

"Hiihihi… Kau ini, lagi pula kau juga akan ditayangkan di tv nanti…" PD tertawa kecil dan menepuk punggung yeoja itu.

"Aku tidak yakin ia mau ikut WGM denganku?"

"Ya~ kalian dekat… tenang saja… ia pasti akan langsung akrab denganmu, bantu program ini terus berjalan, ok?"

"Ah … Ne PD akan kuusahakan.."

"**Semangat!"** Dengan begitu PD meninggalkan Yeoja itu di salah satu ruangan di gedung SM.

Yeoja itu masih mundar mandir dan menghela nafas panjang "Menjadi pasangannya, Jinki-ya…. Huft apa kami bisa membuat program ini naik rating?"

.

.

"Haaaaaaa~ _Gomawoyooo_ Key! Aku sudah kenyang" Kata Onew menepuk-nepuk _cute abs_-nya. "Semoga saja pasanganku sepertimu…"

Key tiba-tiba tersedak "YA! Jangan berbicara seperti itu! Kau seperti ingin menikahiku saja!" Protes Key.

Minho,Taem dan Jjong hanya tertawa kecil. "Hahaha… aku hanya bercanda Key!"

Tiba-tiba ponsel dengan nada dering 'Sherlock' berbunyi. Taem berlari keruang tengah dan mengambil ponsel yang ada di sofa lalu kembali ke meja makan.

"Onew Hyung ini ponselmu~" Taem memberikannya kepada Onew. "Ah _Gomawo~_"

Onew mengangkat telponnya, Member SHINee lain hanya memperhatikan Onew yang sedang menjawab telpon.

"Yeobosseyo?"

"_**Apa benar ini Onew-Sshi?"**_

"Ne? Mianhamnida.. aku berbicara dengan siapa ya?"

Onew memandang keempat dongsaengnya, yang memberinya tanda untuk men-speaker ponselnya,sehingga mereka bisa mendengar juga.

"_**Ah Onew-Sshi ini PD program WGM…"**_

**Deg**.seketika Onew mulai kelabakan "A-ah~ PD… waeyo?"

"_**1 jam lagi kami akan mulai syuting, ini hari pertamamu bertemu dengan pasanganmu, dia menunggumu di tempat latihan SHINee dalam gedung SM, aku sudah memberi tahu managermu, bersiaplah.."**_

Minho, Key , Jjong dan Taem saling melirik satu sama lain, 'Pasti Onew Hyung akan kelabakan setelah ini…' batin mereka sama.

"Ah.. Ne… baiklah PD, aku akan bersiap.. terima kasih…" Begitu Onew menutup telponnya benar saja, ia mulai lari kesana kemari. Keempat dongsaengnya hanya memandangnya khawatir.

"_Ottoke?! Ottoke_?!" Onew mundar-mandir kesana kemari. Lalu tiba-tiba Onew membukukan badan di depan keempat dongsaengnya "_SUNBAENIIM! DEOWAJUSEYO!" _Teriak Onew meminta tolong.

Minho,Jjong dan Key menghela nafas karna Onew memanggil mereka Sunbaenim. Sedangkan Taem malah manggut-manggut senang dipanggil begitu.

"Baiklah… aku akan membantumu dengan pakainanmu…" kata Key " Jjong Hyung dan Minho-ya akan membantumu dengan bagaimana cara memperlakukan yeoja… lalu Taem.." Key memandang Taem yang berbinar-binar sudah tidak sabar mendapatkan tugasnya "Taem membantu doa agar semua berjalan dengan lancar…"

"Eh?! _Boe_? _Sirooo_! Aku ingin membantu juga!" Protesnya. "Aku sudah berumur 20 tahun!"

"Lalu apa hubungannya Taem? Kau masih tetap magnae kami" Minho mencubit pipi chubby Taem.

"Aish… Araseoyo…" Kata Taem manyun dan duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

Key,Miho dan Jjong bersiap untuk mempermak (?) Onew.

**30 menit kemudian…**

Taem yang menunggu di sofa mulai bosan karna hanya dia seorang yang tak ada tugas untuk membantu Onew.

"Taemin-ah~ bagaimana penampilanku?"

"Oh Hyung kau sudah sele—" Taem memotong kaliamatnya, ia memandang Onew dari bawah sampai atas.

"Ya, Key aku sudah memberitahumu ini aneh, Taemin saja memandangku begitu…" Onew mulai mencoba melepas bajunya.

"Ani, Ani.. Onew Hyung… Kau .. kau DAEBAK!" Taem mengangkat kedua jempolnya, tanda penampilan Onew benar-benar bagus.

"_Jichayo_?"

"Ne! apa perlu kuangkat kedua jempol kakiku juga?" Taem berbicara polos, membuat Hyung-Hyung nya tertawa "Ani.. ani.. cukup Taem~ "

"Itu sangat cocok untukmu Onew Hyung, Simple tapi bagus"

(Kali ada yang mau lihat penampilan Onew , masuk kesini ^^ nabillasharfina blogspot

Ketika itu manager mereka masuk dorm "Jinki-ya? Apa kau sudah siap?" Tanyanya.

"Ne, Manager Hyung!"

"Ayo kalau begitu" Manager mereka menyuruh mereka masuk ke mobil, semua anak SHINee ikut.

**Dalam studio WGM para MC…**

MC 1 : Siapa yang akan jadi pasangan selanjutnya?

MC 2 : Seorang Leader Boyband… (MC 2 seorang wanita)

MC 1 : Uoooh~ Ppali ! Ppali! Kapan mereka menunjukan diri (saat ini ,yang MC lihat hanya luar gedung SM , di layar tv studio)

MC 3 : Uoooh~ Ada mobil yang baru sampai!

Di layar itu sebuah mobil baru saja terpakir diluar gedung SM, ketika 5 orang namja baru turun dari mobil ,para MC mulai ramai.

MC 2 : AH! SHINee! SHINee! (MC 2 mulai nunjuk" histeris)

MC 3 : Shinning SHINee~

MC 1 : Aku tahu siapa yang akan mengikuti WGM ini… Leader SHINee, Onew-Sshi~

MC 2 dan 3 : Ah~ Onew-Sshi~ (Mereka manggut-manggut)

.

.

Ketika SHINee turun mobil, sudah banyak kamera yang mengambil gambar mereka, tandanya dari situ syuting sudah dimulai.

SHINee memperkenalkan diri didepan kamera. "Anyeonghaseyo, Kami SHINee!" Mereka membukukan badan.

Jjong memulai pembicaraan "Ne, kami disini untuk menemani Onew Hyung menemui 'Wife'-nya"

"Apa kau nervous? Onew Hyung ?" Taem bertanya.

Onew menghela nafas "Huoooh~" Onew mengurut dada.

"_**Tentu saja dia gugup, Taemin ,kami dapat melihatnya dari sini**__"_ MC 1 berkomentar.

"Ah~ Kalau begitu nanti yeoja itu akan menjadi saudara kita" Jjong menepuk punggung Onew.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju ruang biasa tempat SHINee latihan, tiba-tiba keempat dongsaengnya berhenti jauh dari ruangan "Ya, kenapa kalian berhenti?" Onew menarik mereka.

"Onew Hyung! Kau harus menemuinya sendiri" Minho mendorong-dorong Onew. "Andwe~ jangan tinggalkan aku~" Onew loncat-loncat layaknya anak kecil.

Membuat MC dalam studio tertawa. _**"Lihat dia… dia Leader tapi terlihat seperti Magnae"**_ MC 3 cekikikan_**. "Aigoooo Kyopta…"**_ MC 2 senyum-senyum melihat tingkah laku leader SHINee itu.

Anak SHINee terus mendorong Onew agar segera masuk ke ruang latihan mereka. "Ara, Ara aku pergi sendiri" Onew perlahan berjalan menuju ruang latihan mereka.

"ONEW HYUNG Semangat!" Teriak dongsaengnya.

"Aish…" Onew menghadap kamera "Jichayo~ ini lebih membuatku gugup dari pada SHINee melakukan konser…"

"_**Kau benar Onew-Sshi , Jika aku jadi kau .. aku pasti juga gugup.."**_ MC 3 menyetujui. "_**Kau ingin ikut WGM huh?"**_ MC 2 bertanya.

"_**Ani, Ani ! Apa yang kau katakan istriku sering melihat broadcast WGM!"**_ Protes MC 3. MC 2 dan 1 hanya tertawa.

Onew mengehela nafas panjang sebelum masuk kedalam ruang latihan SHINee. "Benar kah dia disini?" Onew bertanya pada cameramen , tapi ia tidak merespon.

Ketika Onew membuka pintu suasana ruangan gelap dan benar-benar tidak terlihat apapu. "Annyeong~.. Um…is there anyone here?" Onew berbicara dengan bahasa inggris.

"_**Jah… dia berbicara dengan bahasa inggris"**_ MC 2 berkomentar. _**"Untuk seorang leader dia harus bisa berbagai bahasa…"**_ MC 3 menambahkan.

Onew meraba-raba dinding untuk mencari saklar lampu, ia sudah pasti hapal karna itu tempat latihan SHINee.

Ketika lampu menyala, seorang yeoja dengan rambut sebahu diikat satu berdiri di tengah ruangan. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi. Dress yang ia kenakan berwarna biru. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan sebuah kertas bertuliskan **"I'M YOUR WIFE"**

"_**Aigooo~ Dia pasti yeoja yang manis~"**_MC 2 berpendapat.

Onew hanya diam di depan pintu sambil celingak-celinguk tidak tahu apa yang ia akan lakukan. Akhirnya ia mendekati yeoja itu perlahan.

"A-Annyeong~ K-kau pasanganku ya?"

"_**PFFT ! Onew-sshi kenapa kau jadi gagap begitu~" **_MC 3 Tertawa kecil_**. "Ya~ Onew-ya~ sudah jelas Yeoja itu memegang kertas bertuliskan 'I'M YOUR WIFE' sudah pasti dia…"**_ MC 1 menggelengkan kepala.

Onew menarik kertas dari depan wajah yeoja itu. Terlihat jelas lah wajah yeoja itu… MC di studio mulai heboh.

"_**YA! INI BAGUS! INI BAGUS! AKU SUKA PASANGAN INI!"**_ MC 2 berteriak-teriak di studio. _**"Uoooh~ ini akan seru!"**_ MC 1 manggut-manggut.

"_**Leader couples, Leader couples~"**_ MC 3 menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Mata Onew terbelalak setelah ia melihat wajah yeoja didepannya. Onew menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan tangannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo…" Yeoja itu membungkukan badan "Jeonun… **Kim Taeyeon** Imnida…"

.

.

.

**Jadi bagaimana cingu :] maaf jika ada yang gak suka pairingnya :[**

**Aku butuh komentar ^^**

**Jika ada yang mau lihat foto Onew dan Taeyeon ada di blogku :] (nabillasharfina blogspot )**


End file.
